What RYomA NeEdS,,,
by LOUi-SHii l'3'l
Summary: Ryoma don't need anything,something.He needs someome......well it's a girl....a damsel named Sakuno Ryuuzaki....and well find it by yourself just read it.....and review...SAKUNO x RYOMA
1. SweEt CoNfEssIoN,,,,

Konichiwa!...It's my first fanfic...and u-um e-er please review this fanic of mine...and I agree with your reviews what ever it is...so please review this...Arigato!!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis..

Ryoma Echizen, is now the world's number one proffesional player and fresh from defeating Russia's pride in the Russian Soviet Open held in Moscow,Russia.For six years of playing proffesional tennis and now holding the Grand Slam title, he had reach to bounds and leaps, he earned billions of dollars just playing and winning a tennis match, in which he used for buying his own jetsetter, multi-million mansions in both Japan and America, and lastly established lots of businesses that made him more of an distact.

Now...our tennis prince is comfortably sitting in hos own jetsetter, already eighteen years of age and is planning to return to Japan to spend his vacation there, he also wants to be with the woman of his life, and the reason he keeps playing tennis was, Sakuno Ryuuzaki and is now a magazine reporter.'I wonder how's she right now' Ryoma thought while staring blankly at the jetsetters' window.

"Mr. Echizen, the plane will be landing soon and you are advised to fasten your seat belt for your own safety" Brent Thompson, his employee told him.By the way Brent Thompson had been with Ryoma for six years.He's already thirty-six years old and an American citizen.

"Okay" and did what he is told.

_On the other hand...at Sakuno's house..._

"Sakuno have you heard the news?" Tomo-chan asked her bestfriend who is currently baking a chocolate cake.

"Heard what news, Tomo-chan?" she asked back and faced her bestfriend giving her a puzzled look.

"Figures...well..Ryoma Echizen, the worlds number 1 player will be back...here of course.."Tomo-chan informed her bestfriend who is currently slicing the chocolate cake.

"Really?I hope he still remembers us...and when is the exact date of his arrival" she asked, curiosity can't be hidden.

"I knew you would be curios!Actually I'm not sure about the exact date of his arrival but I heard it's today"she said hesitantly while poking her cheeks using her index finger.

"Ohh" Sakuno said while nodding her head.

"You still love him don't you?"Tomo-chan asked in a teasing way.

"U-umm...of course not! I-I don't love him...What happened six years was nothing but a stupid infatuation!" she yelled defensively, cheeks flushing into crimson.

"Honto desu ka?Then why are you stammering and...oh! you're blushing again! Through all the years, how can you keep on blushing, Sakuno!You're already sixteen!What if Ryoma-sama caught you blushing?What will he say?He might think that you're immature!" Tomo-chan scolded her, hands tightly glued on her sides.

"But...But...I can't help it" she shouted and pouted her lips.

"There you go again and this time you're pouting!Will you stop pouting!You're no longer a kid, Sakuno!" again Tomo-chan scolded her friend, furiously scolded her like a little brat...

"B-But...I'm not yet ready for maturity!I-I guess..?"she said and stuck her tounge out in a childish way then scratched the back portion of her head.

"Uuuugghh...!!Let's stop this nuisance...okay?By the way can you give me a slice of your chocolate cake?" she ordered to her childish freind.

"Okay"and picked a plate of chocolate cake.

_Back at Ryoma's Limousine..._

"Brent, let's stop by at the nearest jewelry shop, I need to buy something very important, then let's head to Sakuno's house..." Ryoma alluded while sitting relaxly at the back.

" Yes, sir"

_On the other hand...at Sakuno's house..._

_Knock.Knock.Knock._

"Coming" Tomo-chan yelled.When the door opened.

"Tomo-chan, who's there?"

"It's me Ryuuzaki-chan!" the ever so cheerful Eiji Kikumaru answered in his usual tone.

"Oh! Kikumaru-senpai! What brought you here?" she asked then Fuji Shusuke, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Kaido Kaoru and Oishi Shuichiroh popped out of nowhere. "I mean what brought you guys here?"

_Back at the jewelry shop..._

"Yes sir what can I do for you?" the sales lady asked Ryoma who was staring at the jewelries.

"Do you have a necklace a necklace with a...any tennis equipment as it's pendant"Ryoma asked while scanning the jewelries again finding the thing he wanted.

"Yes sir and please wait for a second" the girl said then opened the sliding glass and grab an expensive necklace.

"Here sir" the saleslady said and placed a box with a jewelry in it.

"Umm...yes...very much...suitable...how much is it?" he asked while getting his wallet.

"Ten thousand yen, Sir"

"I'll have it.And please wrap it..."Ryoma pleaded and handed the exact payment to the saleslady.

_Back at Sakuno's house..._

"So Ryoma-kun's organizing the party..." Sakuno said after Oishi told her about the upcoming reunion party.

"Yeah that brat organized it...but we are the ones who proposed" Momo said proudly.

"In his mansion, right?"Sakuno asked.

"Yeah we called him last month and proposed if we can hold the party there and he just said 'Have it on your own way'..." Fuji answered the ever so curios girl.

"Geez...he must be so busy..." Tomo-chan hissed.

"Not really...after his match, the previous week, he'd been relaxed and idea of having his vacation spent here, was for the reunion" Taka explained.

"There is 80 percent that all of the tennis club members will attend" Inui said saying those crazy percentages.

"D-demo I'm not sure if I can go attend that reunion party" Sakuno pouted and everyoone looked at her.

"Why?" all of them asked in unison.

"Don't you know about my job?" she reminded them about her job.

"What's your job again Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked as he remembered that little Ochibi can't be with her girlfriend.

"I'm a sports magazine reporter"

"But how about Ochibi Sakuno-chan?"

"I'm gonna try to ask permission to my boss" Sakuno said then grab her black and red mobile phone and dialled the number.

"Hello boss this is Sakuno"Sakuno started the conversation while his senpais where trying to pray for Sakuno's presence in the party.

"Oh Ryuuzaki it's you what made you call?" her boss asked her with a curios voice.

"U-umm...boss...can I have a day off?" she asked nervously and stuttering.

"U-umm...let me see your schedule..." her boss said as he grabs a paper with Sakuno's schedule.

"Boss can I?"Sakuno asked.

"sure you don't have anything to do for one week" her boss said that made Sakuno very happy.

"Thanks boss I'll do everything in return"

"You're welcome" he said then hung up the phone.

"So Sakuno coming or not?" the tennis tensai asked sarcastically.

"Of course I'm coming I don't have anything to do " she answered sarcastically and cheerfully.

"Yay Ochibi's really gonna be happy with this" the acrobatic tennis player said and hug Sakuno.

"E-Eiji s-senpai"Sakuno said while blushind furiosly.

"Eiji what're you doing to Sakuno-chan remember she's Echizen's girlfriend" Momo said and withdrew Eiji's hands from the hug.

"Geez... Gomen Sakuno-chan"

"It's okay but I'm not Ryoma-kun's girlfriend"

_Knock.Knock.Knock_

"Senpai hang on there for a sec...I'll just check who is the uninvited guest" Sakuno excused herself and head towards the front door."Yes?May I-- Ryoma-kun...?"

"Hi pigtail...long time no see" Ryoma greeted sarcastically.

"Sakuno who's-- Ryoma-sama?!" Tomo-chan shricked.

"Ryoma?Ochibi is here?!" Eiji asked cheerfully and ran towards the front door " Ochibi!!" and hugged Ryoma tightly.

"E-Eiji senpai...c-can't b-breath" Ryoma informed while trying to get off Eiji's ultra hug.

"Geez...Sorry Ochibi.." and broke the hug.

"It's okay...senpai" Ryoma said while brathing heavily.

"Ryoma welcome back...Nice seeing you again" Fuji greeted with a wider smile.

"Thanks senpai.."

"Echizen... we missed you!" Oishi exclaimed happily.

"So do I "

"Echizen...is that you...you're really do impossible things..huh" Momo exclaimed and gave Ryoma a very tight hug again.

"Mo-Momo...Mo-Momo senpai...cut...cut it...out...I'm gonna die early" Ryoma complained while closing his right eye.

"Oops...Sorry...Echizen" and released his kouhai.

"Gods!..Thanks! I thought I'm gonna die..." and caress his own neck.

"Ryoma-kun...what brought you here" Sakuno asked nervously and shyly.

"Can all of you sleep at my house tonight?Me and Brent are the one who's sleeping in that big house" Ryoma asked hopefully.

"U-um...it's okay for me...how about you guys?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"All of us are coming!!" Momo and Eiji shouted in unison and highfive each other.Kaido was about to decline but unfortunately..

"So it's decided everyone's coming" Fuji declared.Then all of them went out Sakuno's house and went to Ryoma's limousine.

"Wow Ochibi's limousine is very nice" Eiji complimented while caressing Ryoma's limousine.

"Yeah, it's very nice" all of them said in unison except for Ryoma and Sakuno.Sakuno looked at a velvet box that Ryoma gave her previously.

_Flashback..._

_When the two of them where the one's left before closing Sakuno's house.._

_"Oi Pigtail"Ryoma called Sakuno who was upstairs._

_"Yes, Ryoma-kun"Sakuno asked while getting her keys then went down stairs._

_"Here Sakuno, this is for you"Ryoma said, throwing a velvet box at her._

_"R-Ryoma-kun w-what's this"Sakuno said clutching the box to her chest._

_"Just open it"Ryoma said smirking._

_"Okay" Sakuno said.Slowly and nervously opened the velvet box.Then she saw a silver-chained necklace with a tennis racket as the pendant.Then her jaw-dropped when she saw it."It's...It's...beautiful Ryoma-kun"._

_"Indeed...it is..."Ryoma said while a pink blush creeped on his face._

_"Arigato Ryoma-kun" Sakuno thanked Ryoma badly._

_"Betsuni" Ryoma said when Sakuno slowly lifted her head Ryoma can't stop himself and pulled Sakuno close to him then brushed Sakuno's lips with his own lips.Ryoma fluttered his eye closed while Sakuno's eyes remained wide-open, shock written all over her face.After a minute Ryoma broke the kiss._

_"Continuation" Ryoma said smirking at Sakuno who was still in the mid-shock._

_"Let's go Sakuno Momo senpai can't wait for us" Ryoma said grabbing Sakuno's hand._

_End of Flashback..._

"Sakuno are you okay, something bothering you?"Tomo-chan asked her bestfriend worriedly.

"A-Ano...I'm okay Tomo-chan...I was just thinking of something" Sakuno said and smiled at her friend.

"Echizen let's go I'm hungry" Momo complained clutching his stomach.

"Just as I expected.." Ryoma murmured "Yeah...don't worry"

"Shhshh...Just as I thought from a pig like you " Kaido said that made one of Momo's veins popped out from his brain.

"What did you say, Viper? Are you starting the fight again huh!" Momo asked in an infuriated tone.

"Bring it on" Kaido said clinching his fist .

"If you're gonna fight there's 99.99 of me letting you drink my deluxes" Inui butt in.When the two of them heard about what Inui said lately their faces turned green.

"Nehh senpai We're leaving" Ryoma shouted for the both of them to hear.

"Nani?! Hai!" they shouted in unison and ran towards the limousine.

"Awesome! This is my first time to rode in a limousine.." Momo said while his eyes wandered.

"Yeah...true it is...it's...it's magnificent!"Eiji said.Sakuno was sitting between Ryoma and Tomo-chan.Kaido sat in between Tom-chan and Inui, while Fuji, Oishi, Momo, Eiji and Taka sat across them.

A few moments later the limousine stopped by at a big mansion with iron gates.The drivers window descends and talked at the intercom saying that Ryoma had arrived with his friends.

Automatically the iron gates opened.Everyone inside the limousine except for Ryoma, Brent and the driver, jaw-dropped in awe.

"T-That's...amazing..."Momo hissed.

"Why thank you Momo senpai..."Ryoma said and plastered his famous smirk.

After some split seconds they're already facing the front door of Ryoma's massive,enormous,superb and elegant mansion.

"Gosh!! This...this is beatiful..."Tomoka gasped."Hey,Sakuno! You will surely be lucky if you'll marry Ryoma-sama..."Tomoka teased while elbowing Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan!Stop it! Have manners please..."Sakuno scolded her."By the way Ryom-kun is...is Karupin...here?"

"Yup!!Being naughty again..."and smirked."Brent open the door please..."

"Yes, Sir"

"Wow! I thought it's a three-storey mansion but it's...it's just two..."Eiji said in an awe tone as they enter the receiving area.

"Pigtail, you wanna Karupin, right? Then come with me..."Ryoma ordered and started to leave the receiving area.

"H-Hai"she said and ran towards where Ryoma was going.Both of them arrived at a room with a very big door.

"Th-this...is Karupin's room...?" she asked, looking at Ryoma.

"Nope, It's mine.." he said and looked at the damsel beside him.Ryoma opened the door where she can see Karupin struggling himself from a ball of yarn he was playing with.

"Karupin!"Sakuno called the cat that made the cat stop playing and look at the damsel.

"Meow"

"Karupin! Playing with that yarn again!" Ryoma scolded the cat, as if it understands what he is wailing at.

"Meow"

"Let me help you Karupin" Sakuno ran towards the cat and helped him in disengaging himself from the ball of yarn."There!...how are you?" she asked the cat who was resting at her lap and she gracefully stroke the cat's fur.

"Karupin likes you that much.." Ryoma said walking towards Karupin and Sakuno's direction.

"Really?" Sakuno said looking at the guy beside her.

"Yeah he only does that to me, Okaa-san and Nanako-san except for Oyaji..." Ryoma snorted as he mention his father's name.

"Oh!! I like him too very much!" Sakuno said cheerfully with a bright smile.

"I-It's a not just Karupin who likes you so as me" Ryoma said while this time it was a red blush creeped on his cheeks.

"Y-You like me aren't you having a fever Ryoma-kun? First you gave me a necklace then kissed me this time you said you like me, maybe you're just sick and I don't understand what you're talking about" Sakuno said stuttering. Both of them didn't notice that there were eight ears eavesdropping to their conversation.

"Yahoo!!Ochibi loves Sakuno-chan" Eiji whispered happily while trying to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah I can't believe it Ryoma Echizen loves Sakuno Ryuuzaki both of tham lok perfect" Momo said in a surprised voice.

"Shhhh" Fuji said while he puts his hands to his nose signaling to speak soft.

"So that's why Sakuno was holding a velvet box previous" Oishi said remebering the red velvet box Sakuno was clutching to her chest.

"Lucky, Sakuno he captured Ryoma-sama's heart" Tomoka said gratefully for what happened.

_Back at Ryoma's room..._

"Not just like Sakuno...but I love you Sakuno..." he confessed and walked near her.

"U-Um R-Ryoma-kun...don't you think it's...a it's a little bit early?" she asked as she stepped backward and felt the coldness of the wall.

"Early?What do you mean?...We've known each other for years since junior high...so what made you think it's early?...and we're already eighteen years of age" Ryoma said as he and took advantage towards her. Then he look at Sakuno's lips. Then this time their faces are centimeter away from each other.

"W-Well I just thought that--" Sakuno wasn't able to continue her sentence when Ryoma kissed her soft lips. This time Ryoma made the kiss go deeper Sakuno finally close her eyes that made Ryoma smirked between the kiss they shared, Sakuno didn't notice that Ryoma was putting something at her middle finger.His senpai slowly opened the door and celebrated.

"Yay!!Yay!! Ochibi and Sakuno-chan are finally together" Eiji shouted that made Sakuno open her eyes she was about broke the kiss but Ryoma didn't let go of her.after a minute of kissing each other and need of air they both broke the kiss and breath heavily.

"Sakuno, can you be with me tonight?" Ryoma asked as his senpai specially Momo cried fakely I mean tears of joy.

"A-Ano..ah..ah--"she was cutted off by her bestfriend.

"Sakuno can be with you for one week cause she got a day off" Tomoka revealed the secret that Sakuno doesn't want anyone to know.

"You don't have anything to do for one week so you can be with Ochibi tonight" Eji shouted cheerfully while the others just nodded about the idea.

"Okay" Sakuno said in defeat.When Sakuno said the word 'okay' Ryoma directly captured Sakuno's lips after twenty minutes of kissing they broke the kiss.

"Nehh Echizen getting agressive and posessive of Sakuno's lips, huh" Fuji said with a very wide grin.

"She's mine anyway" Ryoma said and looked at Sakuno's hand even his senpai and Sakuno looked at her hands.Then they saw at Sakuno's middle finger a ring and a blue topaz at the ring.

"It's...It's beautiful Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said as she hugged him.

"Yeah and that's only for you" Ryoma said as he hugged back.

"Ah..young love...young love" Momo and Eiji said in unison in an amazed voice.

"U-Um Mr. Echizen dinner's ready" Brent said as the stomach's of the regulars began to complained all of them just laughed and began to ran to the dining hall both Ryoma and Sakuno were left in the room.

"Arigato Ryoma" Sakuno said and walk beside Ryoma.Ryoma encircled his hand at Sakuno's petite waist as they walked together.

_Dining Room..._

"Here comes the lovebirds" Momo said as he ate a big piece of cake.

"So Echizen, what are we gonna do tomrrow?" the tennis genius asked still the same with a smile.

"All of us are gonna help in cooking tomorrow with the help of the others" Ryoma said and sat down beside Sakuno.

"Eh? You're gonna help in cooking Echizen?" all of them asked in unison except for Sakuno who was smiling at them.

"Yeah, Is there any problem senpais?" Ryoma asked raising a brow.

"Because we can't belive you're gonna help" Fuji said teasingly.

"Pissing me off again senpai?" Ryoma asked in a pissing off voice.

"No we just can't believe" they shouted at him this time.

"Calm down Ryoma, senpais" Sakuno said that made them stop from fighting.

"So it's decided everyone's gonna help" Tomoka decided for tomorrow's party.

"Brent tell where their room is located"Ryoma ordered as he eats a sushi with Sakuno.

" Yes, Mr.Echizen" Brent said and walked upstairs with the others.

"Ryoma don't get pissed, they were just making fun out of you" Sakuno explained as he comforted the pissed off Ryoma.

"I know, but my patience is just short and they knew it" Ryoma said and sat at the sala.

"Ryoma I need to get some rest" Sakuno said and went upstairs she knew Ryoma was so pissed off from his senpais.When Sakuno was at their room she didn't went to bed but went to the terace of the room and look at the moon and stars.She didn't notice Ryoma was already there and slowly went to the terace he slowly went near Sakuno so that the girl won't find out he was there.He slowly encircled his hands at Sakuno's waist.

"R-Ryoma it's you, you scared me"Sakuno said in a surprised voice.

"Gomen"Ryoma said and hugged the damsel she loved.She hugged back and rested herself at Ryoma's embrace.Sakuno realized that Ryoma trailed hot kisses from her neck to her shoulders and noticed the strap of sleveless wasn't on her shoulders but it was at the side.. Then Ryoma's kissed went to her lips, Ryoma's tongue evaded her mouth and lick a portion of her lips.Then suddenly it rained Sakuno was about to broke the kiss cause of the rain but Ryoma didn't want and pulled her closer to his body.They kissed between the rain.Finally they broke the kiss wetly and breth heavily.Sakuno rested her at Ryoma's chest.

"We need to sleep Ryoma for tomorrows reunion party" Sakuno said and looked at Ryoma with a bright smile.

"Yeah, let's go" Ryoma said and started to walk with Sakuno to their room.

First chapter is done...wish you lik it...please review...heheheh...

JA NE!!


	2. RyOma NeeeE JeaLOuS,,,,

The next day Sakuno woke up early.She looked around and was welcomed by the sleeping Ryoma.Sakuno was about to get off bed but a strong arm caught her waist and pulled her back to bed.

"Ryoma" Sakuno said when she was already beside Ryoma.

"You forgot to do something" Ryoma said and pulled her closer.

"What..?" Sakuno asked confusely.

"You forgot to kiss me and say good morning to me" Ryoma answered and hug her tightly.

"Fine.Ohayo Ryoma" Sakuno greeted her and was about to kiss him on the cheek but Ryoma purposely turned and met Sakuno's lips.

"Thanks Sakuno.Ohayo to you too." Ryoma said with a very bright smile.

"Ryoma I need to get dressed we need to go to the grocery store and buy some food ingredients" Sakuno reminded his boyfriend.

"Okay,okay" Ryoma said and stood up.They both went to different directions to dress themselves.Ryoma was the first to finish dressing himself well he was wearing a black short that reach until his knee and a blue t-shirt.After waiting for two minutes Sakuno went out the dressing room and was wearinh a white skirt that didn't reach her knee and a pink sleevless shirt.

"Why do girls really take too much time in the dressing ?" Ryoma asked loudly for Sakuno to hear.

"Because it's just us girls, we're like this and besides we're not a boy." Sakuno explained while grabbing her sandals-like slipper.

"Fine, fine.But you look cuter in that outfit." Ryoma complimented her.

"Flattering me again, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked sarcastically.

"No...I'm telling you the truth Sakuno" Ryoma defend himself and kissed Sakuno on her lips.

"Ryoma! Will you stop doing this to this, kissing thing to me when we are at the grocery store? Many people are gonna see us " Sakuno complained.

"I can't" Ryoma said kiddingly.

"Stop kidding Ryoma we need to go, okay? And by the way why don't we bring the senpais?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"They're just gonna disturb us specially senpai Momo" Ryoma reasoned out.

"Okay" Sakuno directly buy his reason.After dressing themselves both of them went to the grocery, walking.

"Hey! Sakuno why do we need to walk if we can ride my car?" Ryoma asked the girl beside him.

"Cause I really love walking Ryoma and besides walking is exercising,right?" Sakuno said explaining to Ryoma who was looking at her seriously.

" Yeah, but you know it's me Ryoma Echizen, the worlds number 1 player when it comes to tennis and many girls or let's say fangirls of mine staring at me like lovestruck" Ryoma said who was feeling disgusted for the girls staring at him badly and Sakuno began to laugh.

"Hey! what are laughing at Sakuno" Ryoma began to asked confusely.

"Because...because...the fangirls are yah lovestruck Ryoma" Sakuno said while covering her mouth to stop her self from laughing.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma begin to be more confuse.

"It's in their call fangirls, look fangirls it means they're your fans that are girls and they're not lovestruck but they're truly madly deeply in love with you Ryoma" Sakuno explained very well.

"Okay I understand " Ryoma said while noddong his own head.

"Ryoma faster we need to get inside the store" Sakuno said and began to grab Ryoma's hand.

_In the grocery store..._

The people keep looking at the two and also the paparazo's who begin on clicking their cameras.

"Hey!Isn't that Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuuzaki the best maker of articles when it comes to tennis" the people sorrounding th two began to whisper on each others ears.

"Hey! Ryoma look around people are staring at us and paparazo's are taking pictures" Sakuno said not looking at Ryoma but to the people who were staring at them badly.

"Don't mind them" Ryoma said calmly.After three-fourth hours of romming around the grocery store they went out of the store and started to walk back to Ryoma's mansion.When they were walking Sakuno suddenly bumped at somene.

"G-Gomen..." the two of them said in unison and looked at each other.

"K-Kentarou-kun...?" Sakuno hissed the guy's name.

"S-Sakuno-chan..?Is that you?I miss you so much!" Kentarou said and was about to hug Sakuno.

"Don't try to touch my girlfriend" Ryoma said blocking the way.

"G-Girlfriend?Did I hear it clearly?" Kentarou asked very surprise.

"Yeah...Is there any problem with that?" Ryoma said proudly with anger.

"Is it true,Sakuno-chan?"Kentarou asked to the girl beside Ryoma.

"Y-yeah, it's true Kentarou-kun" Sakuno said in an honest voice.Then in disbelief Kentarou looked at the couple.

"By the way Kentarou-kun, are you busy tonight?" Sakuno asked changing the topic.

"Why do you ask?" Kentarou asked her back.Before Sakuno answered the boy's question she looked at her boyfriend.

"There's gonna be a reunion party at Ryoma's mansion why don't you come tonight and join us?" Sakuno invited and ignore Ryoma's reactions.

"Sure" he said cheerfully.

"See yah!" Sakuno said and bid goodbye to the guy.While both of them were walking Sakuno notice that Ryoma was very quiet.

"Ryoma are angry at me because I invited Kentarou-kun?" Sakuno asked the guy beside her who was very quiet.

"Why do you need to invite Tooyama?" Ryoma asked still not looking at Sakuno.

"You're jealous Ryoma?" Sakuno asked Ryoma that made him look at her.

"O-Of course not" Ryoma denied.

"Then why don't you like Kentarou-kun to go to the party?" Sakuno asked.

"Because...because he's so annoying" again Ryoma denied.

"Are you sure that's only the reason?" Sakuno said not buying his reason.

"Fine,fine. It's because I don't want you to ignore me and give your full atention to that monkey" Ryoma said with jealousy.

"Ryoma what do you think of me? Why did I agree to be your girlfriend if I'm just gonna ignore you and give my fully atention to other guys" Sakuno said assuring his boyfriend with faith.

"Can I really trust that from you?"

"Of course you must!"

"Why? Tell me your reason that I must believe you"

"Because...because I love you"

"Okay I believe" Ryoma said and kiss his one and only girlfriend.They didn't notice that they were at the front of Ryoma's mansion and his senpais were just looking at them.

"Ah!...young love...young love"Momo said looking at the lovebirds.

"Hey!Momo why are you talking like that you even get An-chan as your girlfrien' Eiji suddenly butt in and because of what Eiji said lately it made Momo blush.

"Neh!...Momo are you blushing?" Eiji said teasing his teammate.

"O-Of course not" Momo lied even though the blush was very clear and hid his face.

"Hahahahahah!! Momo is blushing!" Eiji teased Momo who was blushing very hard.

"Eiji senpai stop teasing me! Why?How about you and Amy-chan, how's your relationship?"it's Momo's turn to tease Eiji and of course the hyperactive teen blush.

"Mouh!, Momo don't change the topic it was all about you and An-chan" Eiji said.

JA! MINNA-SAN!!

Wait for the next chapter!!

hehehehehehheheheh!!

what do you think gonna happen next??

Hmmmhmmm??

maybe Ryoma's gonna be more obsses of kissing Sakuno


End file.
